


he's your son jack, save him please

by Dinky_chix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinky_chix/pseuds/Dinky_chix
Summary: during one of his deaths while on board the valiant he has visitor and finds out he has a son, now all he and his team have to do is save his son and keep him safe from certain people.unbetaed





	he's your son jack, save him please

Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood 3 in Cardiff was having yet another sleepiness night, ever since he had got back from the year that never was and saving the world with the Doctor and Martha yet again he hadn’t slept the full night unless Ianto was with him.

But his younger lover was spending the night with his brother so Jack was on his own and the nightmares had found him again.

While he had been chained between the two pillars in the Valliant’s engine room being repeatedly beaten to death. All on the Master's orders because as soon as the sadistic time lord learnt that Jack could not die he took great pleasure in killing Jack and watching him come back to life, just so he could do it all over again.

During one of his deaths when he was in the black limbo he always ended up when he was killed, he had a visitor for the first time, his ex James Potter. James being there meant only one thing the young man had been killed, but he had a message for Jack. 

"Jack the Doctor and Martha have a plan you will get out of this and when you get back to Cardiff you have to find your son Harry he is in grave danger". James said before Jack gasped back to life. Jack never told anyone about his visitor until the Doctor had put the world back to normal.

So when the Doctor offered him a chance to travel he knew he couldn’t he had a team and a son who needed him.

He found out that his ex-time agency partner John Hart had turned up with his fiancee looking for jobs, everyone but Gwen was happy with John and Jake joining, especially when UNIT made John in charge while Jack was away because of his experience and security clearance.

Since joining the team John told them how he was Ianto’s brother and how he had been looking for him for years, and how on his travels he had met Jake and they had fallen in love, giving Ianto the family he had always craved. Ianto had never known he was a lost child of the Time War, he just thought he had been an orphan, he had always wondered why even Tosh hadnt been able to find any record of his birth parents. 

On one the nights out that the 3 couples had John told his closest friends everything, his time growing up, his time agency days meeting the Doctor, James and the year that never was, he let nothing out for the first time, so when he asked if the team would help him find his son they all said yes, so instead of just him looking his entire family was and he had never been more grateful.

The only problem the Torchwood team had to deal with before they brought Harry home was Gwen. The vile woman kept flirting with Jack and when the older man didn’t respond the way she wanted she shot him and blamed it on the alien they would be chasing. The team knew she was doing it so she had ended up in the cells with the Weevils many times since Jack had got back.

Jack and the rest of the team wanted to send her to Flat Holm and find a replacement but for some reason, UNIT would never let them. It wasn’t just Jacks life she was making miserable. Ever since John joined and given the position of second over her, she would ignore his orders and end up getting hurt or someone else hurt.

She belittled Ianto and his relationship with Jack just ignored Jake and was rude to Tosh and Owen. She thought she was better than everyone and she knew better and yet nearly everyone had ended up in the medical bay because of her.

Her flirting didn’t help matters as it was getting creepy and Jack could see it becoming dangerous especially with how delusional she was becoming about the made up relationship her and Jack were having.

The days she actually turned up always seemed to follow a night where Jack and Ianto were watching the rift alarm at the hub, she always seemed to get there early and corner Jack into her way of thinking.

Even though Ianto hadn’t been there it was still their night to watch the rift, so Jack knew that Gwen would be turning up soon. But first, he needed to see why Tosh’s computer was blaring an alarm. When he got logged in he nearly collapsed, Tosh had found Harry.

When the cog door alarm started blaring Jack shrunk all the windows with Harry information on and logged out just in case it was Gwen, and he was glad he did when the welsh woman came into the hub in the sluttiest outfit she had, but before he had he had seen a picture of his beautiful little boy and couldn’t wait to go get him.

“Gwen that’s hardly appropriate for work and what are you doing here so early,” Jack said as he tried not to look at her in case she thought it meant more than actual disgust. There was an hour before anyone else was supposed to be there.

“I thought it was about time you quit being stubborn and talk about us” Gwen tried to purr she had kicked Rhys out as soon as Jack had got back so when he finally gave in to her advances he could move right in, and in her delusion she thought that as soon as she and Jack became an item John would stop being second in command and she could take his place and change a few rules. Like the one about sleeping in the Hub to watch the Rift. She thought it was a stupid rule and always made an excuse not to take her turn. 

“there is no us, and there never will be. You have hurt every member of my family and I will never forgive you for that. So as soon as UNIT agrees you are being retconned and shipped off to Flat Holm” Jack said barely keeping his anger in check because he knew if he lost it they would never get rid of her.

Gwen could see her plan to seduce Jack backfiring so the vile woman started to think she would have to use the drug she had found in the archives the one time she was forced to spend the night.

But before she could get any into Jacks system the cog door opened as the rest of the team arrived, they all went to their stations, Tosh realising that her search was successful and Jack had seen the results she didn’t log on, especially with Gwen still standing close to her captain and before Ianto went to start coffee for everyone he went to say good morning to Jack.

“good morning, did you sleep,” Ianto asked kissing the man of his dreams, hello, he knew the one night apart from each other took its toll on Jack and he either had a night full of nightmares or just didn’t sleep.

When Jack had got back and told the team the truth Ianto had been hurt but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to raise Harry with him.

“not really love,” Jack said pulling the younger man into his arms, after the nightmare that had woken him he just needed to hold Ianto, and having to deal with Gwen so soon after waking hadn’t helped the headache he had. So he was glad that Ianto was there and in his arms. especially when he could smell pure Ianto under the younger mans aftershave and shower gel.

“how would you like some coffee toast and a cuddle in your office,” Ianto asked, he had grown tired of hiding his relationship with the man he loved, everyone knew so why should he hide who he was, no one else in Torchwood did.

“WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH” Gwen screeched as she pulled her gun ready to shoot Ianto but before she could pull the trigger Owen injected her with a sedative.

“how about after your breakfast and cuddle we meet in the conference room and decide what we are going to do with her,” John said as he “accidentally” kicked Gwen as he walked towards his husband Jake.

He had met the younger man while he was travelling between worlds looking for Ianto, and soon John had a travelling companion. By the time they found Ianto they were engaged to be married. A week after Jack had come back they had their wedding.

So Owen and John carried Gwen to the cells while Jack and Ianto went to the office and Tosh printed all the information off that her search had found about Harry for Jack.

An hour later after Jack and Ianto emerged from the office they all headed to the conference room, where Jake had laid out coffee and breakfast pastries that he and Ianto had baked the night before.

Jack was feeling better, after he had, had some of Ianto’s coffee and a cuddle and now he was getting some of Ianto’s baked goods. While they were cuddling Jack told Ianto that Tosh had found Harry but he didn’t know anything else as Gwen had come in.

They decided that Gwen would stay in the cells until UNIT said what they could do with her, but knowing the way UNIT hated Jack it could take a while which they were OK with as it meant the longer time that UNIT took the longer Gwen was in the cells.

After they got the unpleasant stuff out of the way Jack broke the news that Harry had been found, so Tosh took over as she had been able to read the information while Jack was getting his cuddle.

“Harry lives in Surrey, he’s 3 and from the CCTV he looks malnourished” Tosh said with tears in her eyes, she had hated seeing how thin the little boy looked and how he seemed to be covered in bruises and cuts, she had also found a picture of him the park on his own.

She had found some pictures of him on the playground as well and he was being ignored by the other children and he seemed to just sit in the corner of the playground just crying, it broke Tosh’s, heart.

“Right we will go get him, if Owen can get ready to give Harry a medical, Tosh and Jake go shopping and get everything he will need, take some stuff to Jack and Ianto’s then bring the rest here so we can clean him up” John said taking charge as Jack was just staring at the picture of his son with tears rolling down his cheeks.

When everyone knew what they were doing they all went about their jobs, Jack John and Ianto headed to the garage. John went to his car and got the car seat that Jake had brought ready for the day that they found Harry.

“Jake brought a car seat,” John said happily that his husband had thought ahead. Soon the 3 men were on the road to Surrey, Jack tried to sleep but he couldn’t get comfortable and he knew he wouldn’t be until Harry was in the car with them.

Soon they were pulling into Privet Drive in surrey the journey had been made in near silence with the radio and the Satnav being the only noise. By the time they pulled into number 4 Jack was a nervous wreck, he was about to meet his son and the monsters whose care he was left in.

They walked up to the door with their guns hidden, but the bulges were still there so the neighbours definitely knew something would be wrong and something big was about to happen at number 4.

“WHAT” Vernon Dursley shouted as he answered the door, it was 8 in the morning on a Saturday, he went white as a ghost as soon as he saw the official looking men stood on his doorstep, he just hoped the neighbours didn’t see what was going on, especially if the bulges in their Jackets was what Vernon thought they were.

“Dursley we are here for your nephew,” John said, they had agreed in the car that John and Ianto would do the talking and Jack would look for Harry.

“I don’t have a nephew” Vernon said as he tried to shut the door, but John’s foot stopped him from doing it, Vernon had been worried that these men were from social services but after he saw the guns he hadn’t been too sure and now he had a feeling one of them was the freak’s father.

“we can do this out here in front of your neighbours or we can do it inside,” John said calmly using his full strength to push the door open.

“fine” Vernon said through gritted teeth, he opened the door for them and then lumbered towards the living room where petunia and their son Dudley were sat confused and scared.

“where is he,” Ianto said in a voice that had a hint of anger when he didn’t see any pictures of Harry on the walls or artwork by anyone other Dudley. The young welsh man didn’t lose his temper very often but when he did it was as fierce as a welsh dragon and seeing the state of his stepson in the CCTV pictures that Tosh hadn’t shown Jack and the fact the house was a shrine to their own son nearly made him lose it.

“under the stairs” petunia squeaked, she could see the guns under their Jackets and the anger in the welsh man’s eyes.

“PETUNIA” Vernon shouted, he had a feeling these men would be talking his pet in signing the freak over to them and the boy was his meal ticket, as soon as he turned 18 he inherited millions. Vernon knew some people who could make sure Harry never saw a penny, but the boy had to stay with them.

As soon as Jack heard he ran to the cupboard ripping the door off its hinges, what he saw made me want to go and fill Dursley with bullets but he couldn’t when he had to get his son. What he saw inside broke his heart, a single tiny cot with a threadbare blanket and the smallest lump Jack had ever seen huddled in the corner.

“Harry, daddy is here” Jack whispered having realised that loud noises were probably frightening to Harry.

“daddy” Harry whispered as he poked his head out of the blanket to look at the man claiming to be his daddy, he knew he should be scared but he had dreamt of his other daddy who told him that his daddy was coming to take him away and give him a family.

“yes sweetheart” Jack whispered as tears fell from his eyes at the state of his little boy, Jack vowed that Harry would be in this state ever again, his hair needed a wash the clothes he was wearing looked 10 times too big and he was covered in bruises, the ones around his throat were the most worrying to Jack.

Jack sat on the floor in front of the cupboard with his arms open waiting for his son and after a few minutes’ hesitation the small boy jumped off his “bed” and hobbled to his daddy as fast as he could and got the first proper hug since James had been killed.

Back in the living room John and Ianto was trying to get the Dursley’s to agree to sign over Harry’s custody back over to Jack and Ianto.

“why should we” Vernon sneered, he didn’t really want the boy in the house but if he wanted any money then he had to have him there.

“because Jack is his father,” Ianto said, he wanted to pull his gun but he resisted but if Dursley carried on calling Harry freak or boy then he would be losing that restraint and shoving his gun somewhere, and he could see John was having the problem.

“I thought James was the father of that brat, didn’t realise your sister was a slut” Vernon sneered at his wife, truth be told he only married petunia to get her family money. He had a flat in London where he spent the night every chance he could sleeping with the local rent boys, they knew what he liked and were willing to give to him for a price.

“fine i’ll sign but I want some money for the years the brat has been here” Vernon said hoping to get quite a bit but the look the American who had disappeared to get the brat was giving when he came back with a sleeping Harry in his arms, Vernon knew the brat had told his daddy what had been happening and he wouldn’t t be getting a penny.

“the only reason your still alive is because I will not have my son seeing any more violence, sign the papers but you will not be getting a penny” Jack said in the fakest calm voice he had ever used, the things Harry had told me turned his stomach and he wished he could have a minute alone with the whale that had hurt his son but he had to get Harry out of the house so he did the next best thing.

“now see here we should get something for feeding and clothing the brat” Vernon said, he truly was a stupid man who could never tell when to shut up

“feeding and clothing” Jack sneered, his son was underweight and the rags on his back were way too big and the bruises he could see were a deep purple and the way that he had hobbled to him was worrying he had a feeling that his little boy had never seen a doctor in his short life, but as soon as they were back after a nice warm bath Owen would be looking him over.

“what do I need to sign” petunia meekly said, she had seen the way her husband had looked at Harry and knew that as soon as her nephew was old enough he would hurt in ways that didn’t bear thinking about, she knew about all the underage rent boys that Vernon saw and as soon as she could find a lawyer that wasn’t part of Vernon’s circle of friends she would be getting all her money back and leaving him without a penny.

“petunia I am the head of this house” Vernon shouted as he towered over his wife, at that point John lost his patience and drew his gun pointing it towards the brute of a man, no one abused a child or woman in his presence

“sit down” John said hoping he wouldn’t have to pull the trigger, and that Harry was still asleep. Vernon sat down and petunia signed the custody papers, Harry may not have been her nephew by blood she had always known her sister wasn't the boy’s mother but she would miss the little guy, she had tried to be nice to him but she would get beaten if Vernon caught her.

Soon Jack John and Ianto were heading back to Cardiff, Jack sat in the back of the SUV next to Harry who had refused to let his daddy go, he had started to cry when he was being put in the car until Jack got in next to him and took his hand.

By the time they got to the city limits of Cardiff Harry was awake and looking out of the window. He had never gone further than nursery so being in a car for so long was an adventure and it was being made greater with his daddy next to him.

When they got to the underground parking of the hub John and Ianto went in ahead leaving Jack and Harry to follow, as soon as Harry was out of the car seat he had his arms wrapped around his daddy’s neck tightly

“sweetheart we are at daddy and taddy’s work, we will be going home later but first we wanted you to meet some people” Jack said he turned Harry around on to his hip so the little boy could see the hub and when Harry got his first look of the underground space his eyes widened.

Harry didn’t know who or what a taddy was but he hoped they were nice. When he saw all the people who seemed to be waiting for him he hid in his daddy’s neck, his daddy smelt nice so Harry was quite happy where he was.

“Harry these are your uncles and aunty, and your taddy who was with daddy when we came to get you, I know its scary meeting new people sweetheart but daddy will be with you” Jack said gently as he sat on the sofa with Harry in his lap, he continued to whisper words of encouragement and love until Harry was brave and looked at all the smiling men and the one woman who were stood looking at him.

“Harry I am your taddy,” Ianto said sitting next to Jack, holding his hand for Harry to take

“what’s a taddy” Harry whispered scared he was going to make all these people mad that he didn’t know and they would send him back to the Dursley’s.

“a taddy is another daddy” Ianto whispered back smiling, he never thought he would be having children, if he gave in to the desires he had tried to keep hidden all his life but as soon as he had met Jack all his resistant had flown out the window and he gave in to his desires and fell in love with the older man, and now he was trying to persuade his lovers son that he was nice and he would be safe with him.

“I have two daddies’” Harry whispered he had never heard of having two daddies but the children at nursery never talked to him anyway so the other children could have two daddies as well he wouldn’t have known.

“yes but you can call me taddy,” Ianto said knowing they had so much to explain but they knew they would have to do it little bits so they didn’t overwhelm the little boy

“taddy” Harry whispered shyly reaching for Ianto’s hand making both Jack and Ianto smile, which made Harry smile.

One by one the Torchwood team came and introduced themselves leaving Owen till last, they hoped Harry was OK with doctors, but seeing the state that the little boy was they doubted he had ever seen one, they would have to try and get his records to see if he was up to date with his visits and jabs.

“hi Harry I’m your uncle Owen and after a nice warm soapy bath, I'm going to make all your sore bits better,” Owen said choosing his words very carefully hoping not to scare the little guy.

“I get a bath” Harry whispered excitedly he had always wanted a warm one, usually he had to wash in the sink or in the dirty water after Dudley but to have a warm and soapy all to himself, this was his best day ever. He saw his aunty Tosh leave and was worried he had done something wrong so he looked at his daddy about to ask what he had done but before he could his daddy said

“aunty Tosh is going to run your bath,” Jack said

“too right little man and when your all clean and squeaky your daddy and taddy will bring you to me and I will heal all your ouchies,” Owen said he was glad he worked in paediatrics before he came to Torchwood

“how? ” Harry asked he was looking forward to the bath but he was even happier that he wouldn’t hurt anymore

“I'm a doctor,” Owen said

“a doctor,” Harry said he had heard of them but wasn’t sure what a doctor did but if he healed all his ouchies Owen would be his favourite uncle.

“yes and don’t worry your daddy and taddy can come, i’ll even show what I am going to do on them so you don’t get scared how does that sound” Owen said quite looking forward to having the little boy in the hub he just knew their lives would never be the same again.

Harry nodded glad that his daddy and taddy would be there as well. So Jack stood up lifting his little boy and taking him to the bathroom where there was a tub full of toys and bubbles waiting for them. Harry had the best time in the tub, he got to splash, play and get clean. He may have got his daddy and taddy a little wet but they didn’t seem to mind.

After he was dressed in a toasty dressing down and towel they left the tub which made Harry sad, he liked bath time but his taddy promised he could have another one the next day so that made Harry happy, they headed to what his daddy called the medical bay and his uncle Owen. When he saw all the scary looking tools he got a little scared but his daddy and taddy were there. Owen first showed what he wanted to do on Jack and Ianto so Harry was positive that he was going to be hurt.

After all his bruises and cuts had been examined and treated his daddy help him put some brand new clothes on they were covered in dinosaurs and fit him perfectly.

Jack and Ianto took Harry to the conference where everyone was waiting for lunch and found Jake had been cooking and baking ever since they had left for surrey. The young gourmet chef knew that Harry wouldn’t be able to stomach anything too big straight away so he made stuff that was soft on his nephew’s tummy but still tasty.

Seeing how underweight and abused his nephew was had upset him so much that as soon as he introduced himself he had retreated to the kitchen. After lunch, the others may have offered to help clean up but the kitchen was Jake's domain and he only let certain people in there so he gently refused and headed to wash up. An hour later John found his husband washing up with tears streaming down his cheeks. Jake was a very sensitive soul and seeing his nephew like that must have been bringing back memories of how his ex used to treat him

“baby” John asked as he wrapped his arms around his husband and just held the younger man

“I'm OK,” Jake said his voicing breaking with a sob. John turned him around and just held him as he sobbed for his past and his nephew, although he had just been badly beaten it did lead to them meeting so it wasn’t all bad.

John landed with a thud scaring the young man sat on the bench next to where he had landed, after shaking the stars from his head he looked at the beautiful man sat covered in cuts and bruises and instantly fell in lust.

“I'm sorry pet didn’t mean to make you jump,” John said sitting next to the angel who was trying wipe his tears away

“it’s OK,” Jake said still wiping his eyes, he had just been discharged from hospital after being beaten within an inch of his life all because he didn’t have dinner ready in time.

“I'm a good listener,” John said, he knew he should be looking for Ianto but he had a feeling the young man next to him would mean more to him than any other lover.

“I'm alright,” Jake said before breaking down into body shaking sobs, John did the only thing he could think of he wrapped his arms around the sobbing man and hugged him.

Jake’s sobs soon came to a stop, and his tears were just silently rolling down his cheeks again he felt better, but he suddenly he realised he was crying on the handsome stranger’s shoulder and he was mortified, so he tried to pull away

“I'm sorry” Jake sniffed still trying to pull away, but John wouldn’t let him go he was enjoying the feel of the younger man in his arms

“it’s ok how bout you help me find my brother and i’ll listen to why your beautiful face is all bruised and cut,” John said passing Jake a tissue

“I'm Jake,” he said changing his mind about denying he was beautiful, because if the handsomest man Jake had ever seen could still call him beautiful when he was all cut up and fallen out of a portal with a thud that looked like it hurt then maybe he didn’t need Ricky.

“I'm John,” he said standing holding his hand out for Jake to take and as they say the rest is history

“how can someone hurt a child,” Jake asked coming out of one of his lowest moment and his happiest memory.

“I don’t know baby but Harry has the entire torchwood family to protect him he will never be hurt again,” John said hoping he never broke that vow.

After Jake had cleaned himself and kitchen they went back to the main hub and saw Harry sat between Jack and Ianto, Jake hoped he and John would have a family someday, sometimes Jake liked coming from a parallel world, as he thought of how he could carry their children.

During Harry’s first week with Jack and Ianto his cuts healed and his bruises faded, his throat got better every day and with his taddy and uncle Jake feeding healthy but tasty treats he was gaining the weight he had lost. As he healed and got to know his uncles and aunty he came out of his shell and was becoming the happy little boy they knew he could be.

Harry went to the hub every day to have lessons with his uncles and aunty and to spend time with his daddy and taddy. Jack and Ianto were enjoying being fathers especially as Harry got better and started to come out of his shell, luckily the rift had been quiet but they knew that wouldn’t last and they would have to explain what the rift meant.

The only bad thing that hung over their heads was that Gwen was still in the cells and screaming to be let out, and UNIT even after all the evidence they presented UNIT said she had to be released.

But not to Flat Holm, back to join the team, Jack had protested with the colonel that he had been talking too but the other man wouldn’t listen and insisted the welsh woman re-join the team.

Jack and Ianto both agreed that Harry would never be at the hub when she was there so until they told the team and had a plan she would be staying next to Harry.  
At the staff meeting on the Monday after Jack’s conversation with UNIT he had to break it to the rest of the team

“right UNIT has declined my request to send Gwen to Flat Holm and has said she has to re-join the team” Jack said waiting for the backlash

“WHAT, NO and over my dead body” were the general reactions of the remaining torchwood team. The only one who didn’t answer was Ianto, he had trying to think of plan all weekend and he had finally come up with one, that meant Jack and Ianto could spend time with Harry and as a family, and so Harry would never meet the vile violent delusional woman.

“I will stay at home with Harry until she fucks up so badly UNIT has no choice but to send her to Flat Holm,” Ianto said before standing and walking out of the conference room. Harry was in the kitchen with Jake baking his favourite cookies.

“hello sweetheart,” Ianto said as he walked into the kitchen, after that meeting he needed a Harry hug

“taddy,” Harry said hoarsely as he saw Ianto, he jumped off the stool he was stood on as he helped mix the batter for the chocolate and cherry cookies and ran towards his taddy.

Ianto hugged Harry vowing to never let the screaming welsh woman near his so innocent and pure son.

The next day while Jack got ready to go to the hub Ianto explained to Harry that were staying at home

“was I bad” Harry asked trying not cry he liked going to work with his daddy and taddy

“no sweetheart, you’ve been very good, today you and I are going to have special lessons today, today we start our lessons in welsh” Ianto said hugging Harry hoping the promise of lessons would make the little boy smile again.

“and baking,” Harry asked, he loved lessons with his taddy and baking, so if he could do both in the same day then he was happy

“yes sweetheart and baking” Ianto laughed they had discovered quite early on that Harry loved learning new things and baking with them

So by the time Jack was ready to leave Harry was only a little bit sad that he wasn’t going with him.

“bye sweetheart,” Jack said kissing Harry, he didn’t like leaving his boys at home, but it was either that or Gwen know about Harry which no one wanted that.

“bye daddy see you tonight” Harry asked, even though he was getting a taddy day he was still going to miss his daddy

“yes sweetheart I will be back just before tea” Jack said hugging Harry one more time

“Harry sweetheart can you go find your paper and pens” Ianto said so he and Jack could say goodbye.

“you just want to kiss daddy” Harry giggled, he liked seeing his daddy and taddy in love, his aunt and uncle never showed any affection but his daddy and taddy were always kissing and hugging, so were his other uncles and aunty, he loved seeing all the love around him. it made him feel all warm inside

“yes now go away” Jack teased as Harry ran from the room giggling, he liked the personality that was developing in his little boy after only just a week.

“I hate this” Jack said hugging Ianto, he had a bad feeling that Gwen would do something soon and nothing they did would be able to stop her.

“I know Cariad but it's only she screws up then we can go back to normal” Ianto said hugging Jack back hoping it didn’t take long for Gwen to screw up.

Soon Ianto and Harry were having lessons and Jack was having a terrible day at the hub, they had let Gwen out of the cells and the first thing they did was have a talk about her probation conditions but it seemed she was ignoring all of them

After ignoring an order from John which resulted in Jake to get hurt, luckily the young man wasn’t too hurt but Jack had to stop John from shooting the woman. After he sent Gwen away and calmed John down Jack had a headache so he went to his office to call his lover and son.

While Jack was talking to Ianto Jake was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone (except Gwen) when John found him

“I won’t be in tomorrow,” Jake said not looking up from the sandwiches he was buttering when he sensed his husband enter the kitchen. He hurt, Owen had looked him over and all he had was bruises but he was sore and it was Gwen’s fault not only had the pushed over a railing she had made snide comments all morning and made fun of his marriage.

“what else has she done baby,” John asked, his heart had stopped when he saw his husband fall over the railing, he had wanted to shot the banshee but Jack had calmed him down but now all he wanted to hold his husband as he saw the tears in the younger man eyes.

John knew that Jake had been bullied his whole life and to hear someone he worked with say those things, John wanted to put her back in the cells.

“I can’t… if I do my wall will crumble and my tears will fall and not stop so until she is either back in the cells or Flat Holm I will be with Ianto and Harry” Jake said not realising Gwen was outside the kitchen after being forced to say sorry. Not that she was going to.

“I know baby,” John said hugging his husband

Gwen knew she would have to get rid of Ianto to be with Jack, so she decided that she would need to follow Jake and get rid of Ianto and then both her and Jack will be happy.

So after a week of being on her best behaviour, she discreetly started to follow Jake, by the end of the week she had found Ianto which meant she now had to come with a plan to get rid the annoying tea boy.

She found Ianto’s house she had gone back to work and had acted as if she wasn’t plotting the death of a co-worker, after work she went back after she saw Jack leaving when she saw him pull in the driveway of the house she had seen earlier she was beyond pissed off.

She sat and watched a little boy run out of the house as soon as Jack shut his car door as if he was waiting for Jack to come home, as soon as he saw Jack he jumped into the older man’s arms, she sat there stunned Ianto had a kid and the brat was jumping all over Jack. That scene made Gwen even angrier and made her want to bring her plan forward to get rid of the tea boy.

When she got to work the next day she started to research who the brat was and flesh out her plan on how to get rid of Ianto. However, her activities didn’t go unnoticed.

“she’s up to something,” John said as he and Jack sat in their shared office having mediocre coffee and doing paperwork

“I know and it scares me,” Jack said, he didn’t like admitting he was scared but he had a family now and every time he was “killed” he was scared he wouldn’t come back, the Doctor had never been too sure how long his invulnerability would last.

“did I tell you that Jake and I are talking about starting a family,” John said changing the subject and thinking about the bombshell that his beautiful husband had dropped the night before

John was tired, Gwen had been back to her belligerent self so all John wanted to do was get home, have some dinner, make love to his gorgeous husband and then sleep for a week so he didn’t have to deal with Gwen. He hated not having Jake at the hub day to day but he understood why Jake wasn’t going

So when he got home and saw candles everywhere he was intrigued

“baby where are you” John shouted out to his husband

“in the living room” Jake called back, he was nervous how the next few minutes would go, although as soon as he saw John standing in the doorway he forgot how nervous he was, John loved him that was all that mattered.

“baby” John gasped at seeing his naked husband bathed in candlelight even after 6 years together Jake could still take his breath away

“did you know that in my universe men can carry babies as well,” Jake said hoping John got the hint, which by the even hungrier look that John was sending him, the older man had

“baby are you saying you want to start trying for a family,” John said as he started to take his clothes off to join Jake on the floor

“yes” Jake gasped as John started nibbling his neck, soon they were making passionate love on the living room floor

Jack cleared his throat to bring John out of his memories

“hey I was enjoying that” John laughed causing Jack to laugh as well, soon they were talking about the seriousness of Gwen again and agreed that they would talk to UNIT again, this time going to someone higher up and together as it seemed that UNIT didn’t like Jack.

Meanwhile in the hub sat at her computer trying to enter her password that seemed to work the other day, to get into the personal files but it kept being denied

“tosh my computer won’t work” Gwen said wishing she didn’t have to but she had no choice

“did you change your password like you’re supposed to” tosh said not looking up from her computer, she had seen what Gwen was looking at and changed the password, but telling the others so they didn’t accidentally give the game away, as she was talking she sent a message to Jack and John to come and deal with her and the technical specialist knew something was about to happen.

“no why should I” Gwen said knowing if she lost her temper she would never get back on the computers to finish her search for the boy that she was sure had called Jack daddy, she had gone back every night and every night the same Jack was greeted at the door by the tea boy and the brat, and she knew that if she wanted Jack she would need to get rid of both.

“as per UNIT orders all passwords are to be changed every 30 days,” Jack said lying through his teeth but hoping Gwen wouldn’t pick up on it, he was glad that tosh had installed extra cameras so they could pick up extra evidence for UNIT.

“since when” Gwen said trying to keep her seething anger quiet

“since the start of torchwood” Jack said knowing if anyone else spoke she would just ignore them and he would end saying it anyway

“so you still haven’t read the manual like I told you too” Jack said slowly losing his temper he really hoped UNIT would agree to send her soon he didn’t like not having Ianto and Harry in the hub and he knew that John hated not having Jake there especially if they were starting a family.

All Gwen did was laugh at the thought of reading the handbook.

“cooper it needs to be read” Jack said shocked that the one member who begged to join was being so insubordinate

“as second in command I shouldn’t have to read it” Gwen said smugly while Jack had been she had run things so she automatically thought she was second in command when John was in fact second, he may have joined after her but he had the experience. Gwen’s comment made the rest of the team laugh so hard they had tears rolling down their cheeks

“you Gwen cooper are so far down the list of who is in command Myfanwy has higher clearance” Jack laughed at the thought of Gwen cooper being second in command, he had been told of how while he was away with the Doctor Gwen had bullied her way to the top but because she didn’t know the rules and regulations she had got every team member hurt, until John turned up and took over

“how dare you” Gwen screeched wishing she had her gun but Jack had it locked in his office safe

“it’s the truth cooper, not only are your computer privileges suspended by order of UNIT, you have 90 days to read the manual and pass every field test which you have never done before you get any clearance” Jack said hoping she either quit or they could fire her for refusing

“NO…” Gwen said gearing up to start screeching again but Jack cut her off with 3 words

“your fired then” Jack said motioning to Owen to get a tranquilliser ready just in case she did something that required them to put her in the cells again. They had to do something because simple retconning didn’t work she would just break it again and be more dangerous.

“you can’t who would run this place when you run off again” Gwen smirked thinking she had the upper hand

“everyone but you, I've been told how you bullied your way to the top and got every member hurt and if John hadn’t of turned up when he did the orders you made would have got someone killed” Jack said hoping to end the confrontation soon he had his daily phone call to Ianto and Harry to make.

“aw did the whore run to daddy” Gwen sneered, she used to have respect for Ianto but that changed when the younger man stole Jack from her, of course with Jack not being hers in the first place the only thing Ianto stole was Jack’s, heart.

“DON’T EVER CALL HIM THAT but no he didn’t tell me everyone else did,” Jack said he was grateful that his younger lover wasn’t there to hear everything the vile woman was saying.

Suddenly the cog door alarm started to blare as it opened luckily it wasn’t the person that Jack feared it could be

“Jack” the Doctor greeted as he stood at the hub door, the Tardis had shown him what had been going on and the temperamental machine who has always had a soft spot for Jack, so when she sensed that he and his family were in danger she diverted the Doctor and Clara.

“Doctor, you’ve regenerated” Jack said in greeting also noticing the new companion

“tosh good to see no more space pigs I hope” the Doctor teased as he greeted the technical specialist

“no Doctor” tosh laughed thinking back to the one day she covered for Owen and how she encountered a space pig and the Doctor all in the same day.

“now what seems to be the problem” the Doctor asked, the Tardis had only shown him half the story and he was concerned at the look of hate on the face of the woman in front of Jack, he may have been a new regeneration he still remembered how his previous form was fond of Jack and was pleased the other man had found a life for himself

But before the team could try and explain Gwen pulled a gun from somewhere and shot Jack in the head, and it seemed that she would have shot the others if Owen wasn’t such a good shot with a tranquilliser gun.

Clara like Martha before her tried to move towards Jack but the Doctor wouldn’t let her, John picked his brother in law up and placed him on the sofa and took over issuing jobs to the other members.

“right Owen put the trash in the cells, Tosh get the CCTV ready for UNIT, i’ll phone Ianto and tell him that Gwen is no longer a problem and then we are all going to their's once Jack is awake, no need to worry Harry” John said before the team went to do the tasks given to them, the Doctor was very impressed with how Jacks team worked together, while everyone was busy he sat with Jack just talking and reminiscing about their adventures.

An hour later Jack gasped awake, head words always seemed to take the longest for him to come back from

“Jack” tosh cried rushing over to her friend, helping him sit up before getting him some water, she knew he would have a headache for a while.

“where is everyone,” Jack asked as he sipped his water

“in the conference room telling the Doctor and Clara what the bitch has been doing,” Tosh said, texting Owen to tell him that Jack was awake.

“how’s the head,” she asked, hoping that her boss and friend didn’t hurt too much, she hated seeing him in pain especially after “dying”

“sore” Jack grimaced, getting shot hurt but the pain from the coming back to life hurt worse, he always ended up with a migraine for days after each “death”, and the fact that Gwen got lucky and shot him in the head would only make the headache worse.

Soon the main hub was filled again with the torchwood family talking quietly as not to cause Jack any more pain

“does Ianto know” Jack asked as he thought of all he wanted to do was hug both Ianto and Harry

“Ianto knows but we were waiting for you to wake up before we went round” John said hinting to the team to close the hub down for the night, soon they were heading to Jack and Ianto’s house, the Doctor arriving a few minutes before them so the when the torchwood SUV arrived Harry and Ianto were already outside with Jake waiting.

“daddy” Harry shouted as soon as he saw Jack get out of his car, Ianto could tell just by looking at Jack and the appearance of the Doctor something had happened, more than John had told him on the phone.

When everyone was inside Jack pulled Ianto towards the kitchen while Harry spoke to his uncles and aunty and met his new uncle Doc

“she shot me” Jack whispered so Harry didn’t hear them, they hadn’t told Harry about his coming back to life every time he got hurt, they didn’t know how so they were leaving it until the little boy was older. As soon as Jack said the words the tears fell, hurt that one of his team could hate him and his partner so much she would “kill” him and plan to kill the love of his life.

Ianto and Jack stood in the kitchen and just hugged after Ianto heard that Jack had been shot he hugged his older lover tighter, he hated losing the man even if it was for only just a little while. He didn’t need to ask where she had shot him as the fading red mark on Jack’s head said it all.

“marry me,” Jack asked, he had been meaning to ask for a while but with everything that had happened he needed to know that Ianto would be there until the end of his days.

“yes” Ianto said smiling before letting his own tears fall, he knew their time was limited both the job and with Ianto being mortal but he would take any time with Jack, they were sharing a passionate kiss when they heard a throat being cleared, they pulled apart reluctantly to see the Doctor stood in the doorway smiling  
“I love a good wedding” the Doctor smiled causing the Jack and Ianto to smile too, they knew that would be inviting the Doctor and they knew he would be there no matter what.

After Harry had gone to bed the team talked about what would happen to Gwen

“we need to talk to someone other than that Colonel” Jack said as he helped get drinks, his head was slowly getting better but he knew that sleeping next to Ianto would make it heal completely

“how about I talk to Kate Lethbridge-Stewart and get her locked in the tower of London, she owes me after I've saved the world a few times” the Doctor said as he accepted a Jammie Dodger, the torchwood team smile it seemed the Doctor was once again there for them, they were just talking and reminiscing when suddenly there was a pounding on the front door.

“GIVE ME THE FREAK BACK” Vernon Dursley shouted as he pounded on the front door, it took a while but he had found Harry. Petunia left with Dudley not long after they gave the brat up, he had lost his job so he could no longer afford his house or his flat in London and he hadn’t seen his boys in weeks all because petunia had taken the family money with her, she had somehow found a lawyer that he didn’t have in his pocket.

“who is that,” Clara asked shocked that this team that were as close as a family had so many enemies and drama

“another thorn in our side,” Ianto said going to the door

“did you forget we have guns Dursley,” Ianto said as he opened the door, however, Vernon had remembered and had brought a gun with him as well

“TADDY” Harry shouted from the top of the stairs when he saw his uncle Vernon pointing a gun at his taddy’s head, he had been woken up by the shouting and banging, his screams alerted the rest of his family that his taddy was in danger. They all came running out of the living room at his scream John and Owen instantly pulling their own weapons, although Jack hoped they could talk the whale of a man down without any blood lost especially in front of Harry.

“Dursley what are you doing, Harry isn’t going anywhere” Jack said as he moved closer to his younger lover taking Ianto’s hand in comfort

“it’s all his fault, he should never have been born” Dursley said, he was trying to point the gun at Harry but the brat was hiding and Jack and Ianto were making a human shield so he couldn’t see his ex nephew

Soon the street was filled with sirens as the police turned up because a nosey neighbour called them, Tosh had slipped out the back door and ran to the officer in charge to let them know what was going on and that Torchwood was dealing with it, but they could have the arrest.

“Dursley Harry is never going back to the hell you subjected him too, even if you were a free man he is staying here with his family” Jack said trying to talk the mad out of doing something stupid, although no matter the man did he was going to jail

“it’s his fault petunia left me, it’s his fault I lost my job, it’s his fault I've had to sell my homes, it’s his fault I can’t afford my boys, it’s his fault my life is ruined” Vernon shouted waving his gun around, he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings so he didn’t see the officer or Tosh coming up behind him, but the rookie officer stood on a twig that snapped making Vernon spin around and fired his gun at the officer and Tosh.

The officer got one in the leg and Tosh got a bullet in the hip as she dived out of the way, luckily there had been a paramedic waiting who rushed in and got them back to the ambulance although Tosh refused to go to the hospital until every one of her family was safe.

“Dursley put the gun down before someone else gets hurt” Ianto tried, he hoped Jake and Harry were safe, Jake was not a field agent and never would be, the younger man hated guns and violence, and the team didn’t begrudge that, as Jake was usually in the hub calling directions and looking after Harry.

Ianto had a thought while he faced down the madman in front of him, he and his family were moving to the torchwood archive where all they would have to worry about was a paper cut.

“I’m not going anywhere until that brat is dead for ruining my life” Vernon shouted as he again got ready to shoot, his way thru the house to get to the brat.  
As Vernon shot John fired as well getting Vernon in the arm, he wanted to shoot the whale of a man in the head but he knew the other man had to pay for his crimes. As soon as Dursley was on the ground the police rushed over and arrested him, not caring about his wound.

“IANTO” Jack shouted as he saw the bullet enter his lover in the stomach, Ianto fell to the ground immediately Owen rushed forward and started to save his best friend, they hadn’t always been friends but they grew close while Jack was away with the Doctor

“Ianto jones don’t you dare leave us, Harry and I need you, we love you, we have a wedding to plan and a life to live” Jack whispered over and over again into Ianto’s ear as Owen tried to save him.

The Doctor had run to the Tardis as soon as the bullet had hit to see if he could do anything for the young man, but the Tardis didn’t tell him anything useful so he rushed back to see if there was anything medical he could do he was a Doctor after all.

When he got back to the front of the house Vernon was in the back of a squad car screaming that he needed a Doctor but no one would listen to him, and Ianto and Tosh were being driven to the hospital

“is there anything I can do,” the Doctor asked as he stood in the front garden as he watched his friend being driven away with his partner, he felt useless and he hated that feeling

“get us all to the hospital,” John said as Jake and Clara came out of the house with Harry,

“where’s daddy and taddy,” Harry asked worried, he was trying to keep his tears in but he was losing the battle and a few escaped

“we are going to them now,” John said as he and the rest of the team headed towards the Tardis, they could see that officer Andy Davidson wanted to talk to them but they had Tosh and Ianto to go see. Normally Harry and the team would of enjoyed their first trip in the Tardis but they were all worried for their brother and taddy.

They found Jack in the surgical family waiting room, they could see that he had been crying and were worried that they had lost Ianto as soon as Harry saw his daddy he jumped out of Jake's arms and ran to his daddy and held on for all he was worth

“how is he Jack” John asked after letting Harry and Jack weep into each other’s arms, Jack tried to stop the tears as he answered John

“he’s going to make it, whatever Owen did help save him, but we lost our baby, we didn’t know he was pregnant or that he could get pregnant” Jack said as fresh tears left his eyes as he hugged what would be their only child.

The Doctor suddenly had an idea on how to help, he looked giddy with happiness with his idea which made Clara suspicious but she didn’t ask because she had learnt being friends with the Doctor was an adventure.

EPILOGUE

Tosh and Ianto healed with little scars, although Tosh knew when it was going to rain and Ianto never got over losing the baby he didn’t know he was going to have. He was never going to be able to have his own children now thanks to Vernon Dursley and Ianto would never forgive the man that.

Vernon Dursley was sent to jail for attempted murder child abuse and the death of a child the police had found a decomposing body in Dursley's flat that was once one of his boy's that he had got too rough with. The whale of a man was never going to see the light of day again. Gwen cooper was locked in the tower of London, she was locked in the darkest and dampest cell they could find, she would never see daylight again which would slowly send her insane. It paid to be friends with the daughter of Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.

Harry was 6 when the Doctor visited again, but this time the team were all in Glasgow living and working in Torchwood House, which was just an archive no rift no aliens just paperwork and artefacts that had to be catalogued.

Jake and John had, had twins since moving to Glasgow and Harry loved being a cousin but he wanted to be a brother, so he wished upon a star every night until the Doctor heard him.

The next day as the families were having breakfast the thrum of the Tardis could be heard as it appeared. Everyone was confused so they went to find the Doctor and see why he was coming to them.

“Doctor how can we help you” Jack asked noticing yet another regeneration

“well I found this little one in a universe where a 16-year-old Ianto Jones had just given birth and about to put her up for adoption so I told him I had the perfect couple” the Doctor said as he opened the pink blankets to show the couple the little girl in his arms.

“so gentlemen will you be lily’s fathers,” he asked already knowing the answer judging by the smiles and tears, so that’s how the torchwood team became a family. 

In a small way, Jack was grateful to the master and everything they had to go through to get where they were.

Harry wouldn’t have two loving fathers and top of his class and now a little sister. John and Jake wouldn’t have their two little boys and Tosh and Owen wouldn’t have gotten married and starting a family, and Jack and Ianto certainly wouldn’t be married and welcoming lily to their family

So from a nightmare and lonely life to a happily ever after Jack was once again grateful he had met the Doctor.  
The End.


End file.
